Inchoate
by moxieangel
Summary: AU. 'What! Edward is back already' Hughes said, peering over Roy’s shoulder. 'Well sir, under excruciating circumstances.' Roy said. Ed is hurt after a mission gone horribly wrong. Can Roy bring the frightened boy back to sanity?
1. Inchoate

Inchoate

Ed gasped as he crawled towards Al's listless body. "Al!" he half shouted half coughed. Al didn't respond. "Al!" he shouted again, this time stifling a sob. Ed franticly started drawing a circle on the floor. He stilled his frantic mind and then slammed his hands on to the symbol. A pure note cut through the air, followed by a flash of light. The dust settled and Al groaned.

"Wh…what happened?" Al asked moving toward Ed, who was slumped against a piece of grate.

Ed looked up, a smile ferreting across his features. "I guess I got carried away again, huh?" he said looking up at where the ceiling used to be. Now it was a gaping hole framing a bright blue sky. Al also looked up.

"Aah! Brother you're bleeding!" Al said suddenly moving closer to examine his bleeding shoulder and leg. "Heh, I guess I am." Ed said smiling slightly. "We've got to get your back to Central." Al said, starting to pick him up. "What?!" Ed yelped trying to squirm away. "I'm not going to give Mustang the pleasure of seeing me crawl back to Central asking for help!" he screeched trying to pull away from Al who now was firmly holding on to his good arm.

"Big Brother, stop squirming! I might pull your arm off." Al pleaded.

Ed hated when his brother sounded like that, sad and whiney. Ed frowned and succumbed to Al's pleas to let Al carry him half way to Central. "I can't believe that I'm letting you do this." Ed pouted. Al just laughed. 'Don't worry Ed; I'll put you down before anyone important sees you!" Al said before breaking into a run. "Allll!!" Edward screamed as they ran down the street that ran in front of Central.

"Al if you don't put me down I'm gonna turn you into a kettle!!" Ed threatened. Al gingerly dropped him on the front steps of Central.

Ed righted himself with his good arm then growled, "Al I told you, I'm not going to give Mustang the pleasure of seeing me…" "Crawl back to Central to ask me for help?" Mustang finished. "Grah!" Ed yelled throwing his good hand up in the air then plopping wearily on the steps. Roy chuckled then sat on the steps near Ed.

"So, you need my help?" Roy asked.

"Geez, didn't you just hear what I said?!" Ed shouted jumping up. "I don't need the Military Dogs' help, especially not yours!" Ed said venomously and stalked off down the steps. All of the sudden Ed collapsed.

"Ed!" Al yelped, running down the steps. "Fullmetal!" Roy shouted. "Big Brother? Big Brother, what's wrong?" Al pleaded shaking Ed's arm. Roy took a look at Ed then ran up the steps to the large doors of Central and shoved them open. The doors slammed open, causing a hush to fall over the hall.

"Hawkeye, get a stretcher! Lt. Colonel Hughes permission to use treatment on Edward Elric." Roy said then quickly saluted. He then turned his attention back to making sure Hawkeye and Havoc were getting the stretcher.

"What?! Edward's back already?" Hughes said, peering over Roy's shoulder. "Well sir, under excruciating circumstances." Roy said.


	2. Maes

Maes frowned. "Well, what are you people waiting for?" Hughes yelled, addressing the entire floor. "You heard the Colonel, get that stretcher outside! Get the medical staff ready to receive the patient!" Hughes shouted before starting off down the hall, Roy following closely behind. "Thank you sir." Roy whispered. Hughes just "humphed". "He's the last defense we've got." Maes murmured.

Ed looked around dazed. Dust filled the air and sunlight filtered dimly above, casting shadows on the debris covered floor. "Al!" Ed shouted ignoring the pain shooting through his shoulder and leg as he pulled himself onto all fours. "Al!" Ed cried, choking on his sobs. He savagely pulled large pieces of tile from the suit of armor. Still no movement. Franticly he drew a symbol of awakening in the dust from the ceiling. He steeled himself then slammed his hands on to the symbol. "Oh God, please work…" Ed thought as a pure note sliced through the silence. Nothing. "Al!? Al please wake up!!" Ed sobbed and shook the armor. "Allll!"

Roy rushed into the hallway. "Armstrong, get Al up here!" he ordered, before ducking back in the room. Ed was trashing wildly, screaming for his brother. Roy was unsure of whether to wake him or not was quickly relieved of the decision when Al came clunking into the room. "Brother, wake up. It's just a dream. I'm alright." Al said, shaking him lightly. Ed woke with a start, eyes wet with tears. "Al?" he sobbed and threw his arms around as much of the armor he could. "It's ok Ed, it was just a dream. See? I'm ok." Al said stepping back from his brother's embrace. Ed frowned and fell into his pillow with a sigh.

"He's here, isn't he?" Ed asked in a weak tone. "Who?" Al asked, looking around. "Who do you think?!" Ed yelled. "Oh, you mean Mustang don't you." Al said. Ed sighed and rolled over. "Ed you really should try being nicer to the Colonel, I mean if it wasn't for him you'd probably be dead on the steps now." Al reminded him. "Actually, it's Lt. Colonel Hughes who deserves all the thanks. I merely asked for Medical Assistance, he's the one who gave you mouth-to-mouth." "What?!!" Ed screamed.

"Ahh there you are! Edward good to see your awake my boy." Hughes said striding into the room. "Gave me a good scare didn't you? Making me having to use mouth-to-mouth on you and all. Hope you didn't mind the saliva swapping and all!" he said wrapping his arm around Ed's shoulder and squeezing him. "What?!" Ed shouted pushing Hughes away from him. "Now is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?" Hughes asked drawing back. "Don't do me any favors!" Ed spat, then wiped his tongue on the corner of his sheet. "Well, if that's how you feel about it…" Hughes said straightening up with a smile. Ed scowled and stared at the opposite wall. Hughes quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on Ed's cheek. "Gahh! What's your problem?!" Ed yelled. Roy and Al began to chuckle, and Ed growled at them to stop. "Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have to resume my rounds, so I'll se you boys later!" Hughes said waving as he marched out of the room. Ed rolled over and mumbled to himself as Al and Roy continued to snicker.


	3. Al

Ed woke to hushed voices.

"What will happen to him now?"

"Nothing. We'll continue with the mission just as planned."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what will happen if Edward is to fail?"

"He won't, but if he should…let's just say there will be no second chances."

The rest of the conversation was lost as Ed fell into a fitful sleep.

Al sat in a chair staring absently as the space above Ed's sleeping form. "Al? Are you still here?" Hughes called as he entered the far end of the room. "Yes sir!" Al said rising and saluting. Hughes laughed and shook is head. "No need for formalities." Hughes said smiling. "Yes s- ok." Al said before sitting back down. "How long has he been asleep?" Hughes asked, adjusting his glasses before looking a t Ed. "About five hours. The doctor said he should wake up soon…" Al whispered hopefully. Hughes "hmm"ed and flipped through the doctor's chart hanging on the wall.

Al watched as he flipped through the doctor's notes, nervously glancing at is brother. Hughes looked at Al wearily. "Says here they just gave him an IV of morphine about an hour ago." he said. Al nodded. Hughes smiled sadly.

"Alphonse, want to come home with me?"

"What... Why?"

"With the amount of morphine they gave him, he will be out till at least noon tomorrow."

"Besides, you need to rest, as does Ed."

"Sir, what if he wakes up, or has another nightmare?" Al asked trying to justify his need to stay with his brother.

"Pish-posh, he'll be fine! Anyway, he would hat to find out that you stayed up all night worrying over him." Hughes nudged. That much was true. Well, at least the worrying over him part, Al couldn't even sleep. Al sighed and rose from the chair. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Hughes said, clapping him on the shoulder. Al nodded and followed him out of the room.


End file.
